


a game of cat and mouse

by thatluckyrabbit



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Cartoons (Classic), Epic Mickey
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Experimentation, Exploration, F/F, Female Relationships, Kissing, Post-Canon, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatluckyrabbit/pseuds/thatluckyrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the boys don't know won't hurt them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a game of cat and mouse

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh... this happened. Somehow XD
> 
> I can't really explain myself to be honest, so i'll just go take myself out to the trash now where I belong. :')
> 
> (this happened by complete accident, I swear, because goddamn I couldn't resist. the idea wrote itself)

 

 

 

"Have you ever kissed another girl before?"

The question was so straightforward and out of the blue that Minnie had to do a double take at her sister-in-law. The feline wasn't even looking at her—she was just staring straight ahead.

"N-No," the mouse said simply, hoping her voice didn't waiver when she knew it had. "Never. I've never kissed anyone other than Mickey."

"And I've never kissed anyone other than Oswald," Ortensia said with a sigh. Not a sad sigh, Minnie noticed. "Maybe it's because of the time period we were made in, back when such a thing was so taboo... But being here now, in the modern world, how many places have accepted such a thing... well..." Now a blush had visibly formed on her cheeks, and she lowered her eyes to the cement. "...I was just curious if you had. That's all."

"Oh." Okay, so there hadn't been anything to worry about. Minnie was relieved secretly, but there was a hint of disappointment that was building in the back of her mind—much too small to take any notice of.

They sat in silence again, Minnie desperately trying to find some way to break it. She found silence to be as fragile as glass—it was easy to break, unless there wasn't anything to say. Or when she couldn't think of anything to say, like right now. She opened her mouth, staring at Ortensia briefly, only to close it shut just as quickly. What could she possibly say? Should she just drop the subject and pretend nothing had happened? Should she bring it up again and pry further? She would have loved to have just dropped it, but that small nagging in her mind kept persisting, and it wasn't long before she gave in.

"Um... any reason why you asked me that?"

Damn. That was not how she wanted to word it.

"Not that there's anything wrong with what you just asked!" Minnie said quickly, glancing away when Ortensia turned to meet her eyes. Their eyes had met very briefly before she looked away. "It's just... I, well, wasn't expecting it. That's all."

"Oh..." Ortensia shifted awkwardly. This has meant to be a friendly girl outing, their significant others left at home to have a 'boys day'. The walk to the local mall had brought them to this bench in a park nearby. It was such a nice day outside and they wanted to relax in the shade for a few minutes. Now it had taken an awkward turn. "I'm sorry it was so sudden, I... I just was curious about it..."

 _Curious about what?_  Minnie wondered. She had a feeling, and she really didn't want to press further... But her curiosity brought the question out. "Curious about what?"

The feline's cheeks flared up again. "About... kissing..."

"Kissing?"

"...the same gender..." Ortensia finished nervously.

Oh. _Oh._

**Oh.**

It was exactly what Minnie had feared. Not because she wouldn't have wanted to kiss Ortensia (if she was asking _they_ could kiss)—( out of curiosity, so it wouldn't hurt, right?)—but because Minnie had wondered that as well. The idea of kissing anyone other than Mickey never really occurred to her. Well, any other man, anyway. Kissing girls was a different story entirely. She'd never done it, but seeing it become an often and now widely accepted thing made her curious. She simply never wanted to admit that, but being confronted with the possibility was making her accept that it was in fact something she secretly longed for. And a part of her wished she didn't. _Oh relax Minnie!_ She scolded herself, while trying to think of how to answer. _It's not like she's going to ask to try it out with you! She's just curious, like you! It's fine!_

Well she certainly hoped so.

"Oh..." Minnie swallowed hard. "Well..." Before she could help herself, her next question came out in a quick flurry. "...are you curious about it in general or did you want to try it?"

She slapped herself mentally. _Idiot! It's like you **want** to be kissed by her!_

Just the thought alone was enough to make her cheeks heat up. She still avoided Ortensia's eyes. Her heart raced as she waited for an answer. _I probably just made it worse... If only I'd just—_

"Actually..."

Holding her breath, Minnie finally glanced over at Ortensia. Her eyes were downcast once more, but they appeared more deep in thought than fearful.

"I do kinda want to try." Ortensia took a deep breath before meeting Minnie's eyes. "And... I don't think Daisy would be as willing to try."

 _ **Wait.** Is she asking me to kiss her? Does she want me to kiss her?_   She realized then that, yes, her friend Daisy very much wouldn't have been willing to try something like kissing anyone other than Donald. Not to mention that Minnie knew Daisy would have easily told someone that such a thing was asked of her, and the last thing Minnie wanted was for her beloved Mickey to find out. She loved him deeply, and she was and always would be devoted to him...

...but that alone was not enough to quench the growing curiosity of her own sexuality—something that had been festering under the surface of her subconscious for years—and clearly Ortensia had been feeling the same way. But it was also different for the feline, for she'd spent years and years not knowing that something that was once looked down upon was now more widely accepted and widely done than ever before; that they wouldn't be judged for kissing each other.

And surely kissing her sister-in-law wouldn't hurt their respective significant others in the long run. As long as they didn't know, Minnie figured. And what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

_Right?_

Taking this as her reason for going through with this, Minnie tried to be as subtle as possible as she scooted closer towards Ortensia. Not once did she break eye contact. Getting closer, Minnie saw just how beautiful Ortensia really was—in ways that Mickey wasn't. Ortensia was as feminine as she was, but also so polite and intelligent and soft and sweet and gentle and just all around beautiful in every way possible.

She hardly noticed that she was moving even closer; that she didn't stop at just scooting closer, but completely turning her body so she was facing Ortensia directly, leaning closer...

 _I went from being scared to taking a chance. She didn't even ask me specifically, she just said Daisy wouldn't have wanted to try and now here I am ready to try it with her! How did I go from not wanting to do this to suddenly taking the charge, and..._ Minnie's heart fluttered slightly when her nose caught the scent of Ortensia's breath. She smelled like cherries and strawberries and everything sweet that could possibly exist. She looked sweet and it was no surprise her breath smelled sweet too. _Her breath is so warm and smells so... so good..._

Ortensia didn't push or move away and Minnie was taking that as a very good sign, as well as a sign to keep moving forward. She was taking it slow, the way she used to with Mickey when they first started dating. Taking it slow from both nerves and to prolong what was about to happen. Minnie had been as curious as Ortensia was, and it was only from her friend bringing the subject up earlier that her own curiosity bubbled up to the surface of her mind, allowing her to go forward with this. She wanted this. She realized then that she always had wanted this, she was just too caught up in her busy life (brought on by the many misadventures with Mickey) that the longing had rested deep in her subconscious and never came forward until now.

 _I still love Mickey, I always will..._ Minnie shut her eyes, her mouth inches from Ortensia's. _But... I want this... I... I want her..._

As their lips touched, Minnie's hands came up to rest on Ortensia's cheeks, and everything around them—the people, the leaves rustling from light breeze—became almost nonexistent. Nothing else mattered in that moment except how warm they felt when this close together; how soft yet uneven Ortensia's breathing was; how unsteady Minnie's heart felt inside her chest. Her chest felt ready to burst, but in so many different ways than before. She felt excited and fulfilled. She felt as though she'd been missing out all these years, mentally scolding herself for not having tried this sooner (though it was hard to think clearly at the moment).

The only thing that she was able to think about was how soft and warm Ortensia's lips felt against her own, and how she hopped she'd get another chance to try this with her again in the future. Not just any girl, but Ortensia. _Only_ Ortensia.

_What the boys don't know won't hurt them..._


End file.
